


Happy Birthday

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cake, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Eremika - Freeform, Eren Is a Tease, F/M, First Time, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean Kirstein Is an Idiot, Lemon Cakes, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unplanned birthday gift, Vaginal Sex, erenxmikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Mikasa and Eren are a month apart from each other in age, and- Of course -Mikasa is older. By a Month and 10 days.Take a look into this story to see what they'll do for each other on their special occasions, a surprise is sure enough to follow by the end of it~





	1. Happy Birthday, Mikasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mikasas birthday, despite all the crap and chores they endured throughout their long day, Eren wants to make everything better with a special gift for her at the end of it~

On February 20th, 20 years ago today, Mikasa Ackerman was born. Her parents, Mr and Mrs Ackerman loved her dearly with all their hearts. Her Father cherished her, she was a smaller version of her Mother and he had always come to adore that about her.

After everything that had happened, the death of her parents, getting taken from her blood-stained family home, the fall of Wall Maria, followed by the death of her Adoptive parents afterwards, it was needless to say she had gained some scars, mental and physical ones, along with the way. The military was never as difficult as losing her family, her home. And Mikasa had always excelled in everything she needed to so. And Sure, she had gained battle scars from fighting, and yes, she had almost lost Eren once or twice, but if she could keep protecting him with her life, then she would. She owed him her life.

As much as it frustrated Eren to no end that she was better than him in everything, it only pushed him further to improve himself and make himself better in everything; Fighting, skill in 3DMG, logical planning and everything else. But to add slight insult to injury, Mikasa was, of course, older than him by roughly a month. As if he could get even the smallest break from the perfected warrior that was his childhood friend. Not to mention her height, she was just no taller than he was. But she did weigh more than he did. However, that was most likely just muscle mass, he was certain.

Eren and Mikasa, just like everyone else, had a secret, one they had since they turned 18. They agreed not to tell anyone apart from Armin, he was the always the exception. They were afraid, something unusual for the couple, of how people would take the truth. That Mikasa was Erens and that Eren was hers. That they were together. They would probably be deemed as outcasts, an adoptive Brother and Sister being in a relationship like that. A relatively close one. They thought people started to talk and piece everything together, and in situations like that, Eren had to fake a fight. A relatively bad one. Since they knew Mikasa would never be the one to do that, Eren would have to occasionally go all out, headbutt her, same doors- Much to Captain Levis annoyance -and always get a little personal. He hated having to live like that. Nights like that lead to making up in different ways, Eren always felt guilty anytime he was forced to resort to that... And while Mikasa understood, since it was the preferred strategy they agreed to carry out if the situation called for it, that didn't mean it didn't wear her out. She knew he didn't mean it, and that was all that mattered. Eren just wished they would leave them alone, he wanted to keep being close to her throughout today of all days. It was lucky enough they had nothing but cleaning to do today. They didn't have training, the Scouts weren't planning an expedition till next month.

It was a good day.

Or would have been.

"Geez, Mikasas really clinging to you today, Eren. What? Don't you understand that you can't be a Suicidal Bastard all the time yet? No wonder she has to save your ungrateful ass all the time..." Jean rolled his eyes, a bored and irritated expression on his face

They had finished their cleaning and were all seated in the dining hall, eating the last of their food before they would retire for the night. Eren clenched his jaw slightly, Mikasas hand giving his a reassuring squeeze under the table as their fingers entwined together, cool porcelain skin against warmed and tanned. It was always obvious of their close proximity, anyone could see that, just as it was always obvious that Horseface wanted her the way he secretly already had her. Erens only regret was not realising his own feelings that had always been there for the dark haired female sooner. Eren never liked that one bit, even before they started dating. The fact that he knew Jean was only interested in her for her unique appearance. Asians were always eye candy for people and always had been since they became a rarity, that being the very reason Mikasa was almost sold off to some creep who would have their way with her young body every and anytime they wanted, the very thing that almost killed her along with her parents... and the thought of that made the young German boys blood boil. Eren never cared for appearances, they were unimportant. It was your heart that counted, your personality. When Eren first laid eyes on her... She was bound and helpless, lifeless... And he wanted nothing more than to save the defenceless 9-year-old girl at his feet. However, Eren would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive. Her dark hair contrasting beautifully with her pale skin, her dark eyes, everything about her always made his heart beat a little faster. And with time came ageing, she only looked more perfect with each year that passed. She turned 20 today, and Eren was close to following after her a month later in March. They would be exactly a month apart if it wasn't for the slight 10-day gap. Mikasas birthday being on the 20th and Erens being the 30th.

Eren bit the inside of his cheek and looked up at the bothersome person he was 'frienemies' with, an annoyed glare on his face. Everyone at the table sighed, including Mikasa who was brushing her thumb over tanned knuckles in a soothing and repetitive motion. Time to fake one of their well-known fights.

"Yeah? it's not like I wanna die. I wanna see outside the walls as much as everyone else does. Whats it to you anyway? You're just jealous because she rejected you."

Mikasa looked down to hide a smirk, hoping that his sentence didn't sound too possessive of her.

"Wait, so if you rejected Jean, Mikasa, who are you interested in?"

Her grip tightened slightly on her lovers hand. Damn it, Sasha.

Now was really not the time for 'Girl talk'.

"Hm? Why is that important?" She looked up at the now curious faces, raising an eyebrow as she spoke flatly.

"I bet you anything it's Yeager..." Jean muttered

"Actually, that's not a bad bet..." Conny said as he took a bite of his bread

"Yeah, are you two together?"

"That's kinda gross... I don't think it's like that, their Brother and Sister..."

The couple felt their heart sink instantly, their knuckles turned white under the table as one held onto the other tighter. Eren took a deep breath, sneaking a small glance of Mikasa at the corner of his eye. She nodded slightly, looking down and preparing for his fake disgust.

"Me and Mikasa?! What the Hell, are you guys seriously thinking that?! Fuck no, she's my Sister!" Eren yelled in response to his gossiping comrades. Eren hated this part, Mikasa bit her lip hard as she constantly reminded herself that he wasn't being serious, that it was all just an act. They knew it would be disgusting to some, and they accepted that. But to say this was tiring for her as well as him was definitely an understatement.

The couple didn't see them being together as wrong, it only felt right, and things only felt good or better when they were with the other. How was being happy being wrong? Besides, she was adopted. She was always under his care since that fateful night that bound the two together, just as he was under her care as her thanks to him for saving her life.

The room grew uncomfortably quiet as everyone awkwardly picked at what was left of their evening meal, the tension high as Eren glared at the ones who were in disgust of the idea of them being together in particular, while Mikasa kept her gaze downcast, biting her lip a little harder when Eren let go of her hand to stand up abruptly.

"Geez, Eren. Calm down, will ya?..." Jean sighed

"You started it." He glared

"Because it's true." He glared back.

The rooms tension heightened as the two males had their stand off.

"Oi, what's going on in here, Brats?" Levis authority soaked voice rang throughout the room, raising an eyebrow and coldly looking at everyone at the table.

Erens gaze didn't falter as he stared the horse faced one down. Jean clenched his jaw, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the table.

"Nothing, Sir..." He broke, looking down and taking his seat as he clenched his fists in his lap.

"That's what I thought. Keep it down and all of you, retire for the night."

"Yes, Captain..." Everyone said in unison.

Everyone let out a breath of relief when the Captain sighed boredly and made his usual 'Tch' sound before walking away. A minute or so later, everyone finished up in silence and separated. Mikasa was the first to leave, Eren glanced at her as she walked away in concern.

Thankful the boys and girls didn't have to share barracks anymore, and that everyone got their own room, Eren headed for his first.

"M-Mika?" He blinked in surprise.

Even though Eren had a feeling she might have gone to his room instead of her own, he didn't necessarily mind. His only worry was Levi randomly checking in on him. He was still under his supervision after all. That, he really didn't mind. He had always admired the shorter older male and respected him. He saved him from being dissected like some animal based on the fact that other ignorant people feared something they didn't understand.

"Hey... Can... Can I stay here tonight? I know I haven't before, but I just thought..." She trailed off as she looked down, nuzzling her face into the red scarf adorning her pale neck.

His face softened at his Lover, biting his lip from the sad look in her eyes. A birthday girl should look anything but sad on her birthday... He would definitely have to kill Jean later. This was her 20th, he would have to make it special. he pushed down his fear of the higher-up checking in on him in favour of making everything from this evening's events up to her. He wanted to rid the sad look from her eyes.

"Of course you can..." He smiled softly, sitting on the bed beside her and pulling her into his lap.

Now, Eren and Mikasa had been intimate before, but they had never gone all the way... Only far enough to keep the other satisfied. But that can only be enough for so long...

"E-Eren..." She blushed, nuzzling into the crook of his warm neck

Eren smiled slightly and hummed in response, finding her warm breath on the side of his neck comforting.

"What do you want for your birthday next month?..." She asked, feeling all the more comforted by her other halfs scent by the second as she let her body relax in his touch. They were home when they were with each other, a familiar warmth and scent that was so comfortingly familiar. That one simply couldn't live without...

"You are not asking me that, Mikasa..." He laughed a bit in disbelief. She always had every bit of her focus and attention on him. Always. Eren had found it bothersome at the start, it made him feel in-superior, like a child that couldn't look after himself... Now, as the years went by, he only found it endearing the more he grew to understand it. Only getting bothered when it could have possibly affected her health or put her in danger. She had always said she would die for him, but like Hell he would let that happen... They were going to win this war and live in peace. One day.

And he would make sure they would be together forever, whatever the cost.

"Why? Am I not allowed?" She laughed slightly, glancing up at him.

"No, you can, just not today. It's your birthday, not mine remember." He shook his head and smiled at her "Besides, you still haven't told me what you want..."

She blushed lightly and Eren just smiled and held her all the more closer, still feeling guilty from the act he was forced to put on earlier.

"Mika, I'm sorry..." He continued "You know I never mean any of that Bullshit, right?..." He sighed sadly

"I know, Eren..." She tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'll make it up to you..."

"You don't have t-"

Eren couldn't help but smile when he interrupted her mid-sentence by gently placing his lips on hers, the taste as intoxicating as it usually was. Mikasa smirked slightly against his lips at his eagerness to prove how apologetic he was. She knew he would be too stubborn to talk him out of making anything up to her, he always was. His fiery passion only fueling him up more. Not that she minded. Every time he kissed her was always like the first time- Something that she would never forget.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, their lips fitting together perfectly as Eren deepened their kiss, using his teeth to gently bite her lower lip after swiping his tongue cheekily along the pink flesh. And Mikasa was more than willing to allow him the access he desired into her mouth.

Their once innocent kiss turned into more and more quickly, the room suddenly starting to feel a little too hot. They broke the kiss after their wet battle with their tongues, no one had claimed dominance for the night just yet, but the night was still young. There was some time to kill before midnight hit, concluding Mikasas birthday. And Eren still had to give her something.

Eren licked along her jaw line as Mikasa leaned her head back slightly, humming softly as she closed her eyes, letting her skin feel every part of his touch, his hands, his tongue. Eren grazed his teeth over the pale skin of her pulse point, making her shudder slightly in his strong arms. He bit down gently, sucking at her skin afterwards to create a dark and claiming mark. It would be invisible to everyone else regardless, she wore her scarf all the time anyway, even if things were different between them and their allies. She moaned as his sharp teeth sunk into her skin, her nails lightly digging into the back of his neck. Eren could only grin and lap at the now tender mark afterwards. He continued to kiss down her neck, unbuttoning a couple of the buttons at the top of her shirt so he could pull down the white material off her shoulder, exposing the skin there along with a collarbone when he had a thought...

"Hm... Mikasa... You still never told me what you wanted for your birthday from me... So, what do you want?..." He asked he continued to kiss downwards, biting at her shoulder before kissing and lapping at her collarbone.

Mikasa moaned softly and shivered, running her hands through her dark brown locks.

"I-I'm fine with just sleeping with yo-"

"Sleeping with me?" He smirked against her skin as he looked up at her, quickly changing their positions. There was no way she was claiming dominance for the night, even if it was her birthday. Eren was now hovering over her, placing himself in-between her legs, her long skirt now rising above her knees as she gasped slightly in surprise.

"Y-Yes..." She blushed darker

"Hm... I can do that, but I already said I would... Tell me something you really want from me, Mika..." He spoke softly as he kissed her lips again, his hands moving slowly unbutton the rest of the buttons of her shirt, exposing her chest bandages.

Eren broke away again to kiss her other collarbone as her shirt slid down her shoulders, the material now just hanging loosely on her upper body. His hands lightly skimmed down her bandages and along her defined muscles of her well-structured abdomen. He truly loved every part of her.

"Can I?..." He asked as he kissed one of her upper breasts before gently tugging at one end of the bandages with his sharp teeth. The bandages could be a nuisance sometimes, but the females needed them to comfort irritated skin from their well-used gear and support their breasts while they were in action.

She nodded shyly and closed her eyes again as she thought about his question. Just when she thought she had a good enough though answer, her mind became clouded as she was torn away from what she was originally going to say when Eren palmed one exposed breast in his firm hand while he took her other into his mouth, biting, kissing and sucking it. The cold air now having been exposed to the once covered sensitive skin being enough to send goosebumps along the delicate and supple flesh and harden her buds, but Eren wanted to make them harder, he knew he could.

"Fuck, Eren... You made me lose train of thought..." She breathed, leaning her head back and knotting her slim fingers in his messy hair.

"Good, that's exactly what I want." he chuckled softly, switching his mouth to the other breast and groping the other firmly.

Mikasa moaned and tightened her grip in his hair slightly when he lightly bit down on her hardened bud, the sudden action causing her to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and pull him closer to her body, the longer part of her skirt now up past her thighs and laying around her waist, her legs completely exposed.

"I love breaking that composure of yours..." He leaned up and purred seductively in her ear, causing her to whimper slightly and bit her lip as his hot breath hit the shell of her ear "Just goes to show you're not perfect in everything." He teased, nipping her earlobe.

She knew what she wanted now.

"You..." She spoke out breathlessly, her mind working faster than her mouth

Eren paused for just a second before grinding his crotch harshly against hers, earning something that was a mix between a surprised squeak and moan from her pretty lips in response "Hm?~"

Mikasa was panting now, the last of her composure absolutely shattered, her pale face was flushed and her dark eyes glazed over with lust and desire, her chest heaving as her heart was beating wildly against her chest. She swore he would kill her one of these days... She always lost her clear thinking and composure with anything regarding Eren. He had always been the centre of her world, they very reason for her continued existence in the cruel reality of the real world. He was the reason her heart was still beating, everything she did, it was all for him. And he knew it.

"Y-You... I... I want you... P-Please, Eren... Don't keep me waiting anymore... For my birthday... It's you I want."

Eren grinned and bit his lip, leaning to kiss up her neck roughly and whisper in her ear...

"You already had me, you always have..."

Mikasa felt a rush of adrenaline, she wanted- No, needed him. Right now. Her vision blurred from his sweet words ringing in her ear and his radiating heat- Oh the heat. She thought that the warmth coming from her Lover could be a result of his Titan shifting ability, but that thought was quickly washed away with another roll of his hips as she moaned softly against him. She swore this boy on top of her could be the definition of intoxicating. And she would happily drink away. All she wanted was him to take her this very second, claim her, even though it was always this way... He was hers and she was his. This would only make it all the more real. She craved to feel him everywhere, she craved that he filled every one of her skilled senses; Sight, touch, taste, sound.

Eren broke away from tasting the sweet skin of her neck for a moment, looking at her beautiful face. He felt a sense of pride, knowing he was the only one that could break her in the best way possible. That he was the only one that could take her breath away like this, wreak her so skillfully enough that even the famous Mikasa Ackerman couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"Mika... Is this what you really want?... We don't have to-"

"Eren, I've wanted this for a long time... Just give me my present..." She smiled softly, her flushed face only adding to her beauty

Eren smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly, their precious and sweet moment slowly reverting back to their previous heated and passionate session. Their kiss got greedier and rougher, his hands firmly skimming her body. And she loved every moment of it. Of him.

Eren wasted no time, breaking their kiss for just for a moment to take his shirt off his toned and tanned body and throwing it to a forgotten corner of the room and resuming their activities. He wanted her stripped and exposed, wanting to fully appreciate her. Her body was a weapon, just like his was. And use their weapons they will.

It wasn't long before he stripped her of the shirt that was already hanging off her body, along with her skirt and underwear. She blushed darker at being so suddenly exposed. She wanted him naked before her too, she was quick to sit up and pin him on his back, taking dominance, so she could kiss and nip down his neck and chest, her hands fumbling to take off his trousers as a low moan escaped from his throat. That only fueled her desire all the more.

Once his trousers were undone, she slipped a skilled hand into his underwear, the tight fabric starting to become unbearable, as much as he loved the attention of her hand as it teasingly stroked up and down his hard member.

"M-Mikasa..." He breathed, leaning his head back and moaning softly

She smirked and bit her lip, lightly dragging her nails along the sensitive skin, her thumb running circles over his wet slit, coating his head in his slick. She licked her lips, his low moans making her more confident in her movements. She ran her tongue down his chest, her hand picking up speed before she grazed her teeth over his hip bones as she moved further down. She took her hand from his underwear for the meantime to pull his trousers and underwear off him completely, throwing the last barrier between them to the pile of scattered clothes littering the floor. She marvelled at his now exposed body as more blood ran to both Erens cheeks as well as his erection, the sensations she was giving him only making him harder. His teal eyes glazing over with more lust. She ran her tongue along his hip bones, his skin sweet as she inched her mouth closer to his aching hard-on. She started at the bottom, running her tongue teasingly up his length from the base slowly before getting to work on his slick covered head. She took the tip into her hot mouth and lapped at the slick she spread over every inch with her thumb, swirling her tongue around the area until it was clean before she slowly sank her mouth onto him inch by inch. Eren was definitely above average, it was just more for her to love.

Eren groaned and knotted his fingers in her hair tightly, her obsidian locks getting tangled in tanned fingers as she went slowly at first just to draw out more of his delicious moans before she picked up the pace of her head bobbing, making sure to put her tongue and teeth as well as her mouth to good use. She loved teasing him, knowing he would most likely get her back harder. She always looked forward to that part, so she made sure to graze her teeth and flick her tongue just right.

Besides, they were going to go all the way tonight, as nervous as she was, any anxious thoughts disappeared the harder he pulled at her hair, being replaced with the desire to only please him more.

"M-Mika... Mika I'm going to-"

She silenced him by taking him in deeper, putting his entire length down her throat and staying there as she felt his throbbing cock twitch in her mouth before she felt a warm and salty tasting thickness run down her throat, some spurting onto her tongue and lips as she slowly took him out of her mouth. She smirked slightly and licked her wet lips for the leftovers, glancing up to his panting face as she bit her lip.

"Cum?~" She teased

Eren smirked, she was going to get it alright. It would be the best present she'd ever receive.

He was quick to pin her on her back again, pinning her wrists above her head as he hungrily bit at her neck. She leaned her head back and moaned, trying to move a hand to cover her mouth to hide her sounds.

"No... I wanna hear you..." He purred softly in her ear before nipping the lobe, causing her to shiver once more.

Eren moved and grinded harshly in between her legs, his still-hard and eager cock nuzzling against her wet heat. Mikasa felt herself become needier by the minute, feeling herself become wetter as he started to thrust against her harshly, making her own hips twitch and rut against his helplessly. Her breath hitched in her throat as she shut her eyes tightly, her breathing becoming ragged as she entwined her fingers with his tightly, her nails digging into the back of his hands as he held her hands back just as tight, his own blunt nails digging into her light skin as that was the only freedom her hands were allowed as he continued to pin her down and thrust shamelessly against her like a dog in heat.

"E-Eren... Please..." She moaned, drawing blood from her lower lip as she bit it hard

Eren smirked and leaned in, swiping his tongue across it and tasting the metallic substance bleeding from it before taking her lower lip into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Please what?" He asked, his voice slightly muffled from still having her lower lip in-between his sharp teeth.

"F-Fuck... I'm going t-to..."

Eren smirked and thrusted against her sharply once and felt her wetness coat his member and run down her inner thighs as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and pulled his waist sharply against hers as she came, breathing hard with a soft moan of his name.

"Cum?~" He laughed softly as he placed kisses up her marked neck.

Mikasa smirked slightly and opened an eye to look at her teasing Boyfriend as she tried to steady her breathing. Her teasing from before was definitely worth it.

"Okay, I deserved that..." She laughed softly "Hm, I'm going to have to wash your sheets... I got them dirty..." She hummed

"Like Hell you are, it's still your birthday. No more chores or cleaning for you tonight. How are you still going from earlier anyway? We were cleaning all day..." He groaned slightly, nuzzling into the crook of her neck as he kept her hands above her head

"I've got great stamina." She simply smirked

"We'll see..." He smirked back, biting down on her pulse point sharply and thrusting against her once more, causing her to moan suddenly, not expecting such a sudden dirty move.

"Eren, stop teasing already..." She whined

"Say please."

She couldn't help but laugh a bit glancing up to him and raising an eyebrow.

"You really expect me to beg for my birthday present?..."

"Hm, that would be cruel, wouldn't it?" He smirked, thrusting against her again

"Fuck..." She moaned "Yes, yes it would..."

"Mm, well it's still your birthday and..." He quickly moved, keeping her wrists pinned with one hand instead, using his free hand to skim lightly down her shivering body and to her wet heat, slipping in a finger or two as he wedged his hand between their crotches, adding more friction "...I really wanna give you your present..." He finished, thrusting his fingers deep inside her quickly, feeling her heat quiver from his touch.

Mikasa moaned helplessly, her chest starting to heave again as her legs twitched and tried to pull him closer, her hands clenching and unclenching, looking for an outlet to cling onto for the building pleasure in her core. Once Eren deemed her ready enough, having already tormented her with his sinful teasing, testing to see how far she'd go till she was a mess under him. And more of a mess she was about to become.

They had only ever really gone this far before, as far as touching and oral would take them. As satisfied as they said they were, there was always that part inside both of them that had always craved more, and tonight was finally the night they would take things further. That aching knot that always resided in their cores, where both felt a burning pleasure, was finally going to be undone.

Eren withdrew his fingers, her slick covering them, and brought them to his mouth. He maintained eye contact with her as his tongue ran over them, lapping at them until they were clean. He took them from his mouth, running one gently across her parted lips before he leaned in and kissed her softly as a distraction before he used the free hand to position himself at her entrance, pushing in slowly.

Mikasa whimpered against his lips, a mixture of pain and pleasure attacking her senses, Eren let go of her wrists so she could tightly wrap her arms around his neck and dig her nails into his skin as she kissed him harder in an attempt to ease the pain that came with her first time, trying to focus more on the pleasure that was there.

Eren bit her lip gently and pushed his tongue into his mouth, trying his best to keep his begging hips from slamming into hers repeatedly like they wanted. They had heard that the first time is supposed to hurt, and Mikasa now understood why it was different from the usual physical pain or strain she endured being in the military. This was intimate, she had no control of it.

Eren kissed away the pain as she tried to endure it, her nails staying sunk into his shoulder blades.

"M-Move..."

"Mikasa, are you su-"

"P-Please just m-move..." She breathed, clenching her jaw

Eren nodded and cautiously started to move his hips and thrust into her slowly, Mikasa breathed heavily as tears pricked at the corners of her tightly shut eyes. Eren took one look at her face and held her closer, tempted to stop for tonight. But this was her night, she wanted this, the gift of him. He knew the pain wouldn't last, so he kept going, licking and kissing away her tears as he tried to go faster to ebb the pain away with more friction. He was about to stop when-

"Eren..."

Never before had he heard her moan his name so beautifully like that before, he grinned, knowing that her pain had disappeared when she continued to moan, her nails scratching down his back the faster he thrusted into her. Eren moaned when he felt blood surface on the skin of his back, never appreciating her sharp nails more than he did now. He moaned, loving the freedom of moving faster and harder. Touching her everywhere she wanted as he roughly kissed her neck, marking her time and time again as his hands firmly held her hips down so he could slam into her harder.

"E-Eren! Fuck! R-Right there!~"

He found it, he had hit that spot many times with his skilled fingers before, but like his, he had two free hands to do with as he pleased, letting his hips slam into hers relentlessly. Hitting her deeper than he ever had before. This was better compared to what his fingers could do, this was the best way to see her truly wrecked.

And it was all because of him.

"H-Here?~" He smirked, slamming into her deeper, his hips almost a blur as he aimed for the same spot every time and succeeding.

"Fuck yes!~" She cried out in pleasure

Eren groaned, feeling more of her wetness seep from her heat. The wetter she became, the more audible hips rutting against each other became. Erens room was filled with panting, moaning, groaning and sharp slapping sounds of skin on skin. No sound was more beautiful than the ones coming from his Lovers mouth. Especially when she cried out his name over and over again. And he wondered why they had never taken their intimacy to this stage sooner. She was beautiful as a moaning mess underneath him.

Mikasas breath hitched as she dragged her nails down his back again, rutting her hips desperately against his more and more and moaning helplessly the more sensitive she became as he continued to pound into her like there was no tomorrow.

"M-Mikasa... Fuck... You're so beautiful..." Eren moaned, slamming into her once and staying there as he felt his hardness twitch inside her, clenching his jaw from the overwhelming pleasure that was building up as he looked at her with eyes glazed over in lust and love as he moved a hand from her hip to cup her face.

Mikasa moaned and clenched around him, causing Eren to shudder and pull her closer as he tried to keep still, feeling every part of her heat surround him in its wet warmth. He had never felt anything more pleasurable, he had never felt more closer to her than he did now. They were one, they were connected, united. Their hearts beating together as one.

Mikasa opened her eyes and glanced up at him, a trembling hand running through his sweat-clad messy brown hair as she smiled lovingly, her dark eyes glazed over with mirroring emotions that matched his. This was something she had always wanted, she lived to be close to him in any and every way humanly possible. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, her other hand gently running down his side to feel his skin, their bodies covered in sweat and marks from the other. This was the best way, she concluded, to truly feel the other.

"Cum for me, Eren..." She whispered softly in his ear, her voice laced with desire and love

Eren groaned and that was it, he was gone. He immediately picked up his previous relentless pace and continued to thrust away into her carelessly, her louder moans of his name only coaxing him on more and more, the burning knot in his core growing tighter and tighter until-

"M-Mikasa, fuck, I love you...!" He breathed hard after moaning her name, his hips twitching and pressing flush against hers a final time as he came undone, breathing hard as sweat dripped from his sun-kissed skin, mixing with the sweat that was dripping down her body.

Mikasa moaned, his last thrust being enough to send her over the edge and break the tight knot burning away in her own abdomen. She came, their aftermath flowing from her heat and mixing with one another as it ran down her skin.

"E-Eren... God... I love you too..." She panted, pulling him down by his hair and kissing him deeply before he nuzzled into the crook of her neck as she nuzzled into his hair. Both catching their breath.

Once their breathing steadied, Eren glanced to the clock in his room, seeing there was a little time left before midnight.

"So how was your birthday, Mika?..." He smiled softly and he spoke against her skin, lazily kissing her neck.

Mikasa laughed softly and ran her fingers softly through his hair.

"I think I'm really looking forward to my 21st" She smirked a bit

Eren laughed a bit and glanced up to her "Happy Birthday, Mika. You know I mean it every time I tell you I love you... All that other shit, I don't mean that..."

"I know, I love you too..." She smiled and kissed his forehead, gently running her fingers along his spine.

"You know, there's still some time to kill before it stops being your birthday~" He grinned mischievously

"Oh?~"

"Mhm, and I think I know something that'll taste sweeter than any cake or chocolate~"


	2. Happy Birthday, Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Erens birthday and Mikasa wants to be the first to give him something special when Midnight hits~

Mikasa hummed softly to herself, her lips stretching into somewhat of a smile as her cheeks were dusted with a slight blush upon remembering her birthday present. It was near enough a month ago that Eren had given it to her on her birthday, but she swore she could still feel his touch everywhere.

She lightly traced her fingers along her neck and up to her lips, suddenly feeling his ghost touch burn her skin pleasurably, making herself shiver slightly.

She laughed a bit, that boy had such a hold over her and she loved it, every part. She really could say that was her best birthday ever, turning 20 definitely had it's advantages... every other birthday she had prior felt empty, meaningless. Eren definitely changed that for good from now on.

She tried to shake off her happy thoughts as she walked through the empty halls, it was late on Match 29th, around 11:30pm and she had to focus. It was a half hour before it would be Erens birthday and she wanted to surprise him the way he surprised her, not one up him exactly, but give him something just as good as he gave her.

Maybe a little better even.

She stopped in her tracks when a sudden devious idea came to mind, a sly smile on her lips. Mikasa Ackerman was never one to break the rules, but if Eren was involved in any way in the equation... Then it was a different story.

And this would definitely be worth it.

She elaborately planned her idea and made her way down to the officer's store room, looking for one think in particular.

And, of course, the only one sly enough to catch an Ackerman in the act of doing something as devious as this was, was another Ackerman...

"Oi, Brat, what are you doing in here? It's lights out." Levi spoke up, causing the younger Ackerman to jump slightly and look over her shoulder to the short male.

"Captain, I was... Uh..."

"Tch, why waste your time lying to me? We're... Family... Right?..." He raised an eyebrow, seeming to struggle coming to terms with the whole still-having-a-family-member-alive thing.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she blushed lightly, averting her gaze from her superior. Levi narrowed his steel coloured eyes at her as he tried to come up with a logical conclusion as to why she was down here at this hour.

That's when it clicked.

He sighed "Looking for a last minute gift to Yeager, eh?"

Her eyes widened slightly, her blush darkening.

"Uh..."

"Fine. Just know that this cannot go unpunished after all. You're technically stealing."

"I accept those terms..."

"Fine. Pick something. only one thing, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir..."

Levi nodded and she could have sworn she seen a faint smirk on the mans lips before he turned to shake his head at her for being caught in such a small act of theft and leave her alone with the storage. She sighed. As much as she hated him at the start, she eventually- after having many talkings with- understood why Levi had to hurt Eren the way he did in the courtroom that day. As much as she hated the memory of his blood on the floor- Along with his tooth- and his grunts of pain, it was better than him being killed along with her...

She shook the thought away and went back to the task at hand as she rummaged around, trying to be as quick and as quiet as possible as she could when something rang in her mind.

"Something sweeter than any cake or chocolate..." She spoke quietly to herself as she thought aloud, thinking back to their first night together "I can't think what would be... Other than...* She blushed deeply at the thought of how they concluded Mikasas birthday "Maybe I can make it just as sweet as those..." She smirked as she started looking in the right places.

In the short supply, Mikasa was successful in grabbing what she needed, breathing a sigh of relief when she was out of the restricted room. She kept part of Erens 'Present' close to her as she made her way to his room, tonight, she knew he wouldn't be there for a little while. Hanji currently had his attention claimed, his time being involved with late night talks and experiments rather than sleep like everyone else. She never really did approve of the sketchy experiments, she knew how weak it made him, how much of a toll it was taking on his human body as well as the shifting ability inside him itself. But, if it brought Humanity one step closer to understanding, to freedom...

She shook her head, now was not the time for those particular thoughts. She quietly made her way down to Erens room and went inside, thankful there was one dimly lit candle left burning in the corner of the room. She decided to make it warmer and illuminate the room more by lighting a couple other candles so she could actually see what she was doing before she prepared Erens gift. Normally, one would naturally wait till the other actually woke up the next day, but midnight was midnight and they weren't like other people. As soon as it hit 12am, it would officially be the next day, this case being March 30th- Erens birthday. He then would join her in the glorious 20s. They weren't kids anymore now, not that they needed to prove it.

She laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, lightly skimming her hand up and down her chest absentmindedly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't anxious, she had composure in everything she did and in every situation. Apart from things involving Eren. A returning sickening feeling rose up to her throat, but thankfully, she willed it to go back down. It was a rather bothersome thing, it was on and off for around a week or so now. She sighed and again, shook the thought from her mind. What was wrong with her today? She kept finding herself to be distracted. She sighed and smirked a bit as she thought about Erens gift. He was sure to love this...

She wasted no time in preparing it, not really knowing how long it would be before her Lover would escape from the lovable crazy scientist. She grabbed the few things she took from the officer's storage room for their delectables- Where they kept the good stuff. She was surprised Levi let her off that easily, but she just labelled it as doing a favour for family. She smiled slightly at the thought as she readied her gift. Herself.

Covered in nothing but sugary goodness.

She giggled softly into the dimly lit room, the lit candles creating soft moving shadows from inanimate objects, as she drew random designs and patterns made of icing and other sorts on her body after she stripped herself of her clothing, clad only in calories and nice looking underwear, the sensation tickling her sensitive skin slightly. The last part of the appetising decor? The cake.

Mikasa was his cake however, but that didn't mean she couldn't steal a small bit of plain sponge cake and crumble it up over selective parts of her body. But she knew she would be the better one. What was a cake without a little bite to it?

She sure as hell couldn't afford a full cake... And the soldiers supply was apparently 'Limited', but she was sure they only said that so the higher up snobs could take the best stuff for themselves and in large quantities. So, why not be a cake instead? And with Erens hormones after their first time- As well as her own- she knew he would like this alternative better.

She smirked as she started to think about his face when he would come to his room to retire for the night, he was sure to be tired- But with one look at her like this, she was sure his 'little friend' would wake him up. Not to mention the amount of sugar that was on her in different forms. As much as she hated feeling sticky, this had a strangely nice feeling to it. She shivered when she thought about his hot tongue running over every inch of her exposed body to taste her sweetened flesh, especially those hard to reach places. She licked her lips at the thought before bringing her sweetly sticky fingers to her lips to lick away at the leftovers, cleaning them thoroughly.

It wasn't long before Eren escaped the clutches of the mad scientist and made his way back to his room, Mikasa perking up a little at the sound of footsteps outside the door and someone coming in and closing the door behind himself.

"God, I should probably tell Mikasa that I-" He started talking to himself before he looked up at the more lit up room, his girlfriend in question already in front of him laying and waiting for him expectingly on his bed, and looking insanely appetising if he did say so himself... "M-Mikasa?" He stuttered, his face suddenly feeling hot and his trousers suddenly feeling a little tighter.

He was definitely more awake now...

Mikasa giggled softly and blushed herself, glancing at the clock and smiling more, seeing it was just past 12.

"Happy birthday, Eren~"

"I-What?" He blinked before glancing at the clock himself "O-Oh- Thanks, Mika..." He smiled softly at her as he walked closer "So what's this, eh? My birthday present?" He smirked seductively at her, biting his lip as he shamelessly let his eyes roam over her mouth-watering body. It was like a seductive all-you-can-eat dessert table "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to beat my gift to you last month~" He teased, kneeling on the bed and leaning down, swiping his tongue across her sweet tasting lips before he kissed her softly "You taste sweet on your own you know, you didn't need to go all out like this, but I am definitely not complaining... This just makes you sweeter, I think I might get cavaties~" He laughed softly as he licked his lips, some of her sweetness getting transferred to his own mouth.

She blushed a shade darker and shrugged her shoulders "I wanted to surprise you."

"It definitely worked..." He licked his lips again as he examined her body more, seeing her careful details she worked on

"Looks like you're going to drool all over me" She smirked

"Is that such a bad thing?" He smirked in return, leaning down and licking a long stripe of sweetness from her neck and moaning pleasurably from the taste "God, where did you even get all of this? Did you steal it?" He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe."

"Knew it" He laughed a bit and shook his head at her "You're going to get punished if you get caught you know. You didn't need to do this for me, Mika. Having you without the nice little extras would have been just as fine." He peppered her face in kisses

She laughed through his kisses "Like I said, I wanted to surprise you~"

Eren ceased his attack to smile softly to her, truly appreciating her efforts to make him happy for his 20th.

"Well, thank you. I love it." He kissed her deeply, brushing his tongue along her lips again to taste more leftover sugary substances "And if I didn't know any better, you've already been eating away at your er- Wrapping paper?" He smirked a bit against her lips

"Mm, maybe~"

"Scandalous" He teased, smirking as he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his torso as he kissed and lapped her neck. She made sure to coat all the right places in either jam or icing. Even dusting herself off with fine sugar in good places.

Mikasa moaned softly as Eren licked her neck clean first of all, biting down afterwards on her pulse point as she tried to not move too much, careful to not ruin the work she did on herself. Only after she was licked clean could she move freely without a care. And he was taking his sweet time in 'Unwrapping' his present.

That was to be expected though, she knew he would take his time. Eren loved teasing her at any given opportunity.

As the Birthday boy fed, he progressed down to her collarbones, licking a thorough long strip up both of them before he moved lower to her breasts. Mikasa was silently thankful she chose to disregard her chest bandages before hand and go with the option of coating the skin of her chest with fine sugar, jam, icing and- Finally -dusting the slick surface with cake crumbs. She heard Eren groan lowly as he lapped at the edible and sweet designs, teasingly swirling his tongue around her sweetened buds and biting down on each once he was done, causing her to moan, her hands twitching. He was definitely having too much fun with this.

Eren glanced up to her and licked his wet lips, panting lightly as he took on of her hands in his and kissed the back of it, trailing his lips up to her wrist and along her arm in a line of soft and wet kisses along her fair skin, lapping away at any sweetness there before giving the same treatment to her other arm. She was thankful for her arms now being clean, but she couldn't help but feel herself loose it slightly when he sucked on her delicate fingers one by one. Her chest was heaving slightly when he resumed his delicious path down her body, lapping and grazing his sharp teeth just below her breasts causing her to shiver. At least half of her body was now covered in marks from his mouth and teeth from where he had been biting and sucking. Not that she minded. She loved feeling him against her skin, she loved the way it felt when he greedily lapped away at her gift for him.

And, she really loved every minute of her genius gift idea all the more with every pleasure soaked groan that escaped his throat whenever he tasted the sweetness that coated her body, whether it was the jam, icing, sugar or cake pieces he was tasting off her. Even if it was just her skin alone. Nice things were defiantly a delicacy in their world, whether it be a thoughtful gesture such as this to distract them from the merciless world they lived in for a while before they had to go out and fight again to keep surviving in it, or whether it was premier rated food that their mouths had the privilege of tasting- forbidden or not -either way, this was all worth it for the Birthday Boy.

He ran his tongue down her abdomen slowly, down every crevis, and he grazed his teeth along her hip bones, to which she moaned softly at. When he started sucking at her sensitive spots, just below her hips, she swore she could feel the smirk on his probable-sticky lips.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" She smirked slightly as she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to regularise her breathing.

Eren simply smirked against her hip and hummed in response, nodding a bit as he kissed down a V-line of hers, tugging at her underwear with his teeth a little, the thin material clearly in his way.

"Eager, are we?~" She teased, biting her lip slightly as their gazes met, his teal eyes pull of love and passion, lust and desire. Exactly the same as hers.

"Hey, you're the one that kindly made herself so appetizing for me" He drew out the word 'Appetizing' on purpose, just to feel her squirm a bit where she lay.

Eren smirked as he breathed a hot breath against the dampening material that was hiding her womanhood, feeling her legs twitch slightly in anticipation. He bit his lip and mouthed over the area, grazing his teeth slightly over the sensitive area before he licked a strip up the fabric and moving to place teasing kisses down her sweet tasting thighs, avoiding further attention to the area she wanted it most.

Mikasa leaned her head back and moaned softly, biting her own lip as she tightened her grip in his hair a little more, her body more than ready for him by now. Eren was a damn right tease and he knew it.

He lapped at the sweetness coating her thighs and legs, making sure to lick and taste every single part that she had sweetened up for him. Eren wold say that this would defiantly be the best birthday gift he had ever received. The best surprise. The best cake.

And said cake was almost becoming a moaning and shivering mess beneath him and he hadn't even properly touched her. Not yet.

Once the last of the sweetness was licked away from her last limb, now a salty taste on her skin, her eager sweat mixing with the sweetness that she had stained her body with was a pleasurable combination on his pallet. the perfect combination of sweet and salty. Erens tongue was more than eager for its final treat for tonight. The best part of the cake.

He licked a long hot strip up her leg, from her ankle, that ended at her inner thigh. He sucked away at it until he felt her quiver more underneath him, making teasing licks, kisses and bites as he continued to tease the soft skin that was so close to his final destination. He made sure there was plenty of marks before he tugged down her underwear with his teeth, removing it from her body with firm hands when he got them halfway down her thighs. He threw them to the floor before running his hands up her outer thighs, inching them closer to caress her inner thighs as she bit her lip harder and shivered more, his hands were like fire and she might as well have been ice, even through her flushed and marked skin was just as warm.

Mikasa breathed through parted wet lips and closed her eyes, feeling his touch everywhere that his mouth had been on her wet and marked body. She tugged at his hair, making an attempt to pull his skilled mouth closer to where she wanted- no, needed it to be. Amongst something else.

"Eager, are we?~" He chuckled softly against her skin, mimicking her playfully from before.

"Please... Just... Take your present..." She panted breathlessly, cupping his face with both hands now

"My pleasure~" He purred in a smirk

He wasted no time into diving right in between her thighs, his firm hands holding her hips tightly against his mouth. Mikasa moaned louder, arching her back and hips into his touch as her slim and pale fingers shot to knot themselves back into messy brown hair almost immediately.

Eren roughly darted his tongue in and out of her, sucking on her bundle of nerves at all the right times as he tasted his real sweet treat. He dug his nails into her skin as he held her tighter when she started to rut her hips against his mouth in ecstasy. He was almost animalistically skilled with how he was touching her as he claimed his birthday gift, making sure to enjoy every last taste of it thoroughly before he were to make a mess of it.

"E-Eren... Fuck..." She moaned desperately, her breath hitching as she pulled harder on his hair.

Eren moaned in response as he pressed a long hot lick up her slit with the entire flat of his tongue, slowly moving it up every part of her heat at an agonizing pace, groaning when he drew out another sharp moan from his Lover. "Hm?~"

"T-Take m-me already... I'm your p-present a-after all..." She breathed before smirking slightly "B-Besides, y-you've licked a-all of the icing off y-your c-cake now you k-know..."

"Mm, good point...~" Eren smirked, leaning up from her wet heat and licking his lips for the leftover taste of her. He couldn't tell what tasted sweeter.

Mikasa bit her lip hard and wrapped her arms around his neck when he crawled up her lovingly used body slowly, shivering when his erection brushed up against her sensitive area.

"Thank you, Mika. This is the best gift ever~" He whispered huskily in her ear before slipping himself inside of her suddenly.

Mikasas nails dug into tanned shoulders as she gasped in pleasurable surprise at the feeling of him filling her so amazingly as he claimed his gift. She moaned shamelessly and buried her face into the crook of his neck, biting down on his skin and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly.

Eren moaned as he took her fast and hard, effortlessly thrusting his hips into hers as he groaned. Her name slipping from his lips. He made sure to hit her sweet spot over and over again once he found it.

"Hah... E-Eren!~" She cried out

"Fuck... M-Mika.. Y-You're defiantly s-sweeter than any c-cake..."

She moaned and dragged her nails down his toned back, rutting her hips against his sharply with every thrust he made into her. Eren breathed heavily and smirked slightly when he noticed something.

"M-Missed a s-spot~"

He reached his hand up and swiped some icing from an untouched piece of her skin with his thumb, just below her collarbone. He took his coated finger and smeared the sweet substance across her lower lip before he leaned in fast to suck it from the pinkish flesh, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted everything from the tongue that danced with hers. Herself, the sugar, him.

That was the best part.

She moaned into the amazing taste from his mouth she moved her tongue with his. His thrusts became sloppy, knowing he was reaching his peak as close as she was.

"R-Ready for more i-icing?~" He smirked, kissing along her jaw line as he whispered in a low and rough voice in her ear, nipping the lobe afterwards.

"Mm... Fuck yes..."

"Fuck... H-Here comes..."

They both grunted out when they were both pushed over their edges, reaching that blissful peak of ecstasy. They cried out the others name, Mikasas nails doing a final tear down Erens back and Eren made his final bruises on her hips. They breathed heavily as they tried to catch their breaths, their hearts beating widely against eachother. Eren placed a final kiss on her lips as he withdrew from her, moaning softly as he did so along side her, both of them now over-sensitive.

"I love you, Eren. I couldn't wait to wish you a happy birthday since you've worked so hard today." She smiled softly to him once he laid down beside her "Happy Birthday."

He smiled and cupped her face, kissing her sweetly "I loved it, Mika. I'll have to step up my gift next year~" He teased, kissing her forehead and pulling here close to him

"I need to wash your sheets" She giggled "Their probably covered in sugar and other things."

"Mm, tomorrow morning. Don't you dare move." He smiled into her dark hair

"Hm, fine. I'll try and not wake you."

"It's my birthday, you're not allowed even an inch away from me today."

Mikasa blushed lightly and nodded, laughing softly into his chest. "As you wish. Welcome to the boring 20s."

"I have a feeling it won't be so boring~" He smiled and reached forward for the left over sponge cake sitting in pieces on the beside table, feeding some to her after eating some of the tasty substance himself.

"Greedy~"

"You taste better~"


	3. Happy Birthday...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {BONUS CHAPTER}

As much as Mikasa tried to hide the ever growing sickening feeling that had been getting progressively- And noticeably -Worse, Eren was somewhat smart in these cases. His Father was a well-known Doctor after all. She thought she was being clever in making excuses to go to the bathroom to try and rid her aching stomach of the horrible sensation and burning in her throat, but to no avail. Eren was suspicious a couple days after his birthday, noticing the signs of illness. She did well in hiding it before then, he'd give her that.

It had been a week since his birthday, since then they had a stable intimate relationship. They always wanted to be near the other, be in close contact. Whether it was just simply holding hands innocently, or doing cheeky subtle grasps on particularly sensitive parts of the others body.

Eren had tried to bring up her being unwell, but Mikasa had always manage to brush it off or escape from it, or even distract him. She was cunning and smart, everything an Ackerman should be. But sick was not one of them. He was genially becoming worried for his lover. She was paler than usual, her lips dry and she was breaking out into random sweats and uneven and unusual eating habits. She was distant and all over him at the same time as well as getting random mood swings. It was almost like she was developing Bi-Polar Disorder.

She couldn't escape now, no matter how hard she was trying. Eren was not letting this go. They had been bickering for at least an hour now.

"Mika, please just go see Hanji..."

"Eren, I'm fine, it's nothing..."

"Would you stop with that?!" He snapped

Mikasa blinked a few times, biting her lip as she looked down.

"Stop pretending everything's fine when you're not! You've got no idea how fucking frustrating that is! Stop lying to me all the time! You're distant, then you're not. Then one minute, you're pissed off then happy. Then, you can be crazy about me and then suddenly, you're turned off?! What the hell! And don't even try to hide when you make a fake excuse to run to the nearest Bathroom to puke your guts out. I can hear you."

"E-Eren, I'm sorry, I-I..." When her shoulders started to shake and she buried her face into her scarf, he knew he'd upset her.

"Mika, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you..." Nothing, no response "Shit..." He muttered "Mikasa... I said I was sorry, please don't cry..." He spoke softly and took a step towards her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her, his previous anger disappearing and being replaced with love and concern "Please just... Go see Hanji, no more lies or brushing me off. There could be something really wrong with you..."

"Yeah, like how I'm dating an angry German boy." She teased, smiling a little.

 

He laughed, she was right.

"Yeah... But promise me you'll go see her soon, I won't pressure you, I don't want you to be worse than you already are, Mika."

 

"Ere-"

"Please" He pleaded desperately, begging her with his eyes

She sighed in defeat. Those damn eyes.

"Fine..."

* * *

Mikasa kept to her word, and went to see Hanji when she felt a little more stable enough. Which was getting rarer now.

"Ah, Mikasa, hey" Hanji chirped, smiling once she stepped into her lab

"Hey... Uh-"

"Don't worry about a thing, Sweetie. Eren came to me before hand. He told me everything." She smiled reassuringly

She blinked, blushing lightly "H-He did?... Wait, he told you everything... Everything?"

She winked and nodded "Of course. I think you two are just precious together!~" She squealed "Totally called it, Levi still owes me 20 bucks. Apparently he already knew but kept it from me, hoping I'd either forget or that I wouldn't notice." She giggled

Her blush darkened and she nodded "A-Alright... You... You don't think it's weird at all?..." She sounded surprised

"What? Of course not!" She exclaimed "Why would it be?"

"B-Because..."

"Because his family took you in?"

She looked down, nodding.

"Ah, see that's not weird. You guys are not related. It's perfectly fine. Eren told me to keep quiet, so I will because I promised and you guys are my favourite~" She smiled comfortingly "But, can I ask, why are you hiding it?..." She asked curisoly

"Not everyone is as... Supportive... Some people already think the idea of it is discusting." She bit her lip "Who of the higher ups knows?..."

"Just me, Levi and Erwin." She assured "We won't tell. There's no rules against it, it's just advised that people in the Scouting regiment don't form relationships or marriges. Of course theres nothing against it, it's just... Well, you know, we've all been out there. We've all almost died at one point or another. And I'm past trying to keep up with the total death rate at this point..." She sighed sadly before regaining her former happy composure as always "But you shouldn't care what people think. The relationship you both have is beautiful and something to be cherished and proud of, not hidden away in secret. If others don't like it, then they're not your friends and can go piss off." She smiled "Now, back to the topic in hand, you should take a seat." She patted the comfortable looking chair next to hers.

Hanji put down the previous notes she was looking through and scribbling on, picking up other ones beside her and adjusting her glasses before reading through them.

"Alright, now from what Eren has explained, there could be a few possible conclusions. I just need to ask you a couple questions and do some tests, okay?"

Mikasa nodded and played with the ends of her scarf anxiously. Talking about her promblems or feelings was a forgein feeling to her. Her Ackerman genes making it almost impossible. With anything regarding Eren however, it only made it slightly easier, but it always took a lot. This however, it was different. The focus was on completely on her and her wellbeing and she felt her genes making her stubborn. But this would make Eren happy and stop pestering her.

"Alrighty. Now, this is a little personal, but... Are you and Eren in an, er, intimate relationship?"

Mikasa blushed darkly "Intimite, l-like..."

"As in are you two having sex together?"

Mikasa felt her breath hitch and face burn as she buried her face into her only physical comfort, nodding into the red fabric.

Hanji grinned widely and nodded, scribbling something quickly down into the notes that she picked up. "Okay! Good! Sorry, I'm not a pervert, but when did this start?..."

Mikasa buried her face further into her scarf and muttered "M-My Birthday..."

"Awe!~" Hanji squealed and giggled again "That's so cute!~"

"God, kill me..."

"Hey now, it's not that embarrassing! Everyone does it~ Hell, even me and Erw- Uh, never mind!" Hanji waved her hands and blushed

Mikasa blinked and glanced to her in surprise "You and the Commander? Wow... That... That's actually not as shocking as it should be."

"Eh?!"

The two girls laughed and Mikasa felt more relaxed, her shoulders un-tensing as she looked to the crazy section commander.

"Good, I'm glad to see my sex life brightened your mood." She reached forward and ruffled her hair, examining it through her skilled fingertips "You know, your dark hair and skin tone is really pretty. I've never gotten the chance to tell you before, Mikasa." She smiled, giggling after a moment of comfortable silence.

"What?" She asked curiously, raising an eyebrow

"Guess you can say Erens has a bit of the Asian persuasion, eh?~" The older woman teases with a wink

Mikasas face instantly heated, hiding her face into her scarf further than before to quiet herself. Her body shook with laughter as she tried to will herself to stop. Hanjis cackle could be heard from doors and doors down, she was sure.

The glasses-faced woman set her glasses onto of her head to rub away some tears from her eyes and rub her face, trying to regain her light hearted composure so they can get on with the youngers check up. But she would be dammed if that wasn't funny. She sighed happily and nodded her head once to get her glasses back in front of her eyes, going back to her notes.

"I know Asians are a rarity, it just makes you all the more special. Eren better do a good job in looking after you, but I know he will~" She smiled to her once she also regained her composure "Now, when did you start feeling like this? Specifically the sickness."

"A couple weeks later..."

"And how often do you two fuc- I mean, get freaky- I mean... fornicate?... I have to sound professional God damn it" She laughed a bit

"Uh, kinda regularly... I guess?"

"Alright... Now, I need to do some tests." She smiled "Don't worry, it'll be painless and over before you know it. Now, I'll need a blood sample and a urine sample."

She blinked a few times but sighed and nodded in understanding.

"Uh... Which one first?..."

"Well, do you need to go to the bathroom? When you do, I'll give you a little vile thing."

"I, uh, don't need right now..."

"Then I'll prick you first. Afterwards, we'll have a little drink~"

"Hanji, I don't drink."

"Relax, I won't spike you or get you drunk. It's just to make you pee."

"Why can't I have water?..."

"This way is more fun~"

 

She sighed in defeat "Fine. One drink."

"One drink." She smiled mischievously, repeating her like it was a solemn oath.

* * *

A blood test and some drinks later, Mikasa finally had the urge to go to the bathroom. Hanji had helped her, seeing as she indeed may have drank a little too much after some convincing- Mostly filling her cup back up when she wasn't looking like the did with Captain Levi- and she eventually had her sample.

Seeing as how Hanji still had use of her motor skills and was sober enough, she started on the tests after she sat Mikasa down on the more comfortable lounge chair. She hummed softly as she worked away, giggling every soften when the other came out with something random came out the half intoxicated mouth. She defiantly found this amusing since the Ackerman family were stoic, emotionless beings. Usually.

 

Eventually, she concluded her tests. She grinned widly upon finding out the results. An increased amount of hormones in her blood, different chemicals in her urine. There was only one outcome.

"Mikasa!" She jumped slightly from almost falling asleep in her seat.

"Hm? What is it? I'm not dying, right?" She blinked, the famous Ackerman composure coming back little by little. Hanji often wondered about both Ackermans limitations with alcohol. It had to be the genes.

"No, of course not! It's good news. all of this has led to good news!" She squealed, looking over the notes and results a final time just to be sure as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

She yawned, standing up to stretch "What is it?"

"You're carrying Erens child!~ You're pregnant!~" She grinned wide "All of what Eren told me makes sense! This is why!~" She giggled very much like a school girl "Congratulations Mama Ackerman!~"

 

Mikasa blinked as she started at her, shocked.

"W-What?! But!-"

"But nothing! God, I shouldn't have made you drink... It's fine though! This is wonderful~ Little Titan/Ackerman baby~"

"Look at the results again! M-Maybe you misread something!"

"Nope, increase in chemicals, plus a specific one that only pregnant females carry, and your blood work shows it too~" She sang, doing a happy dance in her seat before she got up and hugged her tightly

"I... I have to tell Eren... Oh my God, we're going to be parents..." She turned pale for a moment and covered her mouth

"Relax! I got ya!" Hanji said, quickly giving her a bucket as she rubbed her back when she suddenly threw up.

God damn nerves.

"If it makes it easier, I can tell him?" She offered

"N-No, it's fine..." She sighed, wiping her mouth and leaning against her

A sudden knock at the door brought their attention to it.

"Hanji?"

Erens voice.

"Oh, fuck me..."

 

"Isn't that how you got into this situation?~" Hanji laughed

"N-Not the point..."

"Come on in, Eren~" Hanji sang

Eren opened the door and walked inside.

"Is Mikasa still-" He stopped when his question was already answered from him. However, the sight of her hunched over, again, over a bucket with Hanji rubbing her back only made him more worried than he already was. He hadn't seen her all day after excusing herself from their usual cleaning chores to finally go see Hanji. He was relieved none the less but to see that she still wasn't feeling any better...

"H-Hi..." His Lover smiled weakly to him, wanting nothing but that worried face to vanish. Anxiety suddenly claimed her mind, how was he going to react to becoming a Father? Would he even want the child? Her heart rate increased...

"Not feeling any better, Mika?..." Eren frowned a bit, walking over and kneeling down beside her, putting his hand over one of hers reassuringly.

"N-Not really..."

"But we found out what was wrong~"

Eren looked up to the female with brown hair, his eyes sparking with relief and hope. The way Hanji spoke, it sounded like she was going to be okay.

Thank God.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"More than okay! She'll be glowing soon enough!~"

Eren smiled happily, completely oblivious to the teasing tone in her voice.

"U-Um, Eren?..." Mikasa started quietly

"Hm?" He kissed her cheek

"Y-You... Uh... Y-You Kinda gave me a 2, um, birthday presents back in February..." She blushed, averting her gaze "A-And I guess I gave you a late extra present for your Birthday too..."

He raised an eyebrow and looked to her quizzically, blushing a little as he remembered that night in particular. Again, Hanjis laugh could be heard a few doors down.

Damn that crazy womans sense of humour...

 

"O-Oh?..."

 

"I-I... I'm..." She bit her lip hard before she closed her eyes and swallowed the last of her fears "Eren, I'm pregnant..."

His teal eyes widened and he was silent for a moment, Mikasa felt her eyes sting and glass over from his silence. Wasn't he happy?...

Hanji rubbed her back softly in reassurance, knowing he was just taking in the information.

"You... I... I'm going to b-be a Father?..." He blinked

"Indeed you are~ You guys will make great parents, I just know it!" Hanji smiled

It took Eren another moment before he reacted properly, a smile stretched across his lips as he felt his eyes tear up with joy.

"Mikasa, come here..."

Haniji smiled and steadied her after taking away her bucket as she stood up to give them a little privacy, watching them eagerly from one side of the room.

"I'm so happy..." He assured her, peppering her face in kisses as she smiled and cried

"M-Me too..." She giggled as he kissed away her tears

"Hey Mika?"

"What is it?"

"Marry me."

* * *

Almost a full year had passed and Eren and Mikasa were married. They had matching gold rings, something Eren didn't mind saving up extra for. He always wanted nothing but the best for her.

Mikasas water had broke during the night, She was groaning and panting in her sleep when Eren had woken up. He hissed slightly in pain when her nails were digging into his skin, the cause of his waking. It was when he felt the sheets below him get wet, he panicked. Mikasa woke up eventually, the pain becoming unbearable as sweat ran down her paler skin and soaked her night clothes further. Eren wasted no time into picking her up bridal style and running as fast as he could to Hanjis lab.

Hanji had taken it upon herself to start sleeping there during the last month or so of her pregnancy just in case the young female went into labour at anytime.

And tonight was the night.

"H-Hanji!" Eren panted breathlessly, taking her into the room and lying her down on the sanitized bed they had made up a week before.

"Mm?... What is it, Ere- HOLY FUCK WHEN DID SHE GO IN LABOUR?!"

Hanji jumped to life and went into full alert mode when she caught sight of a sweating, panting, pain consuming Mikasa crying on the bed.

After preparing her and giving her pain relief, Mikasa was ready to give birth. Hanji made sure to have back up sanitised tools at the ready in case of an emergency C-Section.

"Alright Sweetie, I need you to start pushing now... Alright?" She said as she took the place between her spread legs

Eren was at her side, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and holding her hand tightly as she was desperately clinging to his. Mikasa found the will to start pushing and soon enough- After much pain, pushing, hand-breaking and self doubt -A small cry was heard.

Her chest heaved her dark andndazed eyes looked down at the small blood covered child getting cleaned by Hanjis tender and skilled hands, cutting the ambilicol chord soon after.

"It's a baby girl~" She cooed, smiling to the new born human in her arms as she wrapped up the precious cargo in a blanket.

In their line of work, this was deffinatly a rare right. An innocent and pure one. Normally, a parent would would only get to see their child when they were allowed to return home for a break to their stay-at-home-partner and child. But with both parents active Soldiers...

"C-Can I hold her?..." Mikasa asked weakly

Hanji smiled gently to the new parents and nodded "Of course..." She has your eyes, Eren~" She complimented, grinning widely at the sight.

Hanji carefully placed the small child in Mikasas arms, tears glazing over the new Mothers eyes as she blinked them away. She gently traced her index finger lightly over her Daughters small facial features. She had Erens gorgeous teal eyes, defiantly, and wispy black hair on top of her head.

 

"Let's name her after her Father..." Mikasa smiled tiredly as she looked to the small child wrapped in a pastel pink blanket in her arms, her eyes filled with nothing but unconditional love.

"Eh? What are you talking about? We can't give her a boys name. Are you still high from the pain relief, Mika?..."

"You're humanities hope, aren't you?" She smiled "Let's call her that..."

Eren smiled at the thought.

"Hope... Hope Yeager... I like it, Mika. Good job." He kissed her sweat clad forehead, pushing her hair back from her face as he looked to his wife and Daughter lovingly, tapping the small little nose as big, teal eyes stared back happily and ever curious to her Soldier parents.

"Happy Birthday, Hope Yeager..." Mikasa spoke softly to the bundle in her arms and smiled, placing a tender kiss to a head full of wispy black hair.


End file.
